Patricia Dorval
Patricia Dorval, also known as the Enchantress and formerly the Shaman, is a survivor available for purchase after completion of the prologue. She is one of the 24 playable survivors added to Identity V. Rumor Backstory Patricia Dorval was born on a slave ship where her mother drew her last breath. Little Patrica reached New Orleans alive, the shipowner left her on the street. She thus found a new “mother”. Patricia followed her “mother”, learning herbs, healing and cursing, and when she reached adulthood she decided to go back to her foreign homeland to look for her origin. Patricia never thought that the curse hidden in her blood would gradually emerge at the moment she stepped onto the land. After running away for a decade, she finally arrived at Oletus Manor with the curse. Appearance Patricia has a petite build with dark skin. She has black hair tied into long dreadlocks that are held together by a red headband and is decorated with red and mint-green beads. She has yellow eyes and wears dark purple lipstick. Streaks and patterns of white paint are painted on her arms and face. She also dons a red and white skirt which extends to her ankles, and on top of the skirt she wears a black corset. For footwear, she wears a pair of white stockings and black shoes. Gameplay External Traits * Ape Curse: The Enchantress carries the Cursed Emblem. She can consume 1 stack of Guard temporarily paralyze the nearest Hunter within a certain range. When the Guard reaches 3 stacks, it can be detonated by using 3 stacks of Guard to paralyze the Hunter for several seconds. * Guard: When a Hunter gets near the Enchantress, the Guard is triggered, and the effects are stacked overtime against the Hunter granting the Enchantress the power to curse. The nearer the Hunter to the Cursed Emblem, the faster the guard effect stacks. All Enchantress' Guard (whether detonated or not) now have a reduced rate of 7%, at which the Enchantress can accumulate Guard effects on each stack. The Enchantress will immediately gain 1 stack of Guard if the Hunter inflicts damage on the Enchantress. The Guard effect on the Hunter has a maximum of 5 stacks. * Blessing: Survivors that heal the Enchantress or get healed by the Enchantress will gain Enchantress' blessings. Blessings from the Enchantress are not replaceable and do not stack. Therefore, the Enchantress and the blessed Survivor will not gain protection from other Cursed Emblems. When a Hunter inflicts damage on a Survivor that has Enchantress' blessings, the Enchantress will also gain a stack of Guard effect. * Karma: Continuously inflicts pain to the Enchantress, and healing time is increased by 20%. Deduction Targets All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path. After deducing Objective 11: Protection, Enchantress' '''Worn Clothes' costume will be unlocked.'' Gameplay * Patricia is considered to be part of both the kiting and rescue class, as her Cursed Guards can stun the hunter, buying her time to kite or rescue a teammate from a balloon. However, is officially 'contain' type, which makes her mainly a kiter. * Patricia's Cursed Guard stack limit is 2 stacks instead of 5 in BlackJack, making her stuns somewhat useless as most hunters deal double damage and automatically knock her down. * When rescuing a ballooned teammate, be sure to use only 1 stack of Cursed Guard. Save the rest for aiding in their escape or rescuing them again if they are knocked down once more. * When rescuing a chaired teammate, either coax the hunter to hit the chair, take a hit then rescue, or use 3 stacks of Cursed Guards. 1 cursed guard most likely will not buy you enough time to rescue, even with Risky Move on your persona web. * The best personas to use for Enchantress are Borrowed Time and Broken Windows (39), and Borrowed Time and Tide Turner (36). However, Using Borrowed Time and Doctor would be alright too, as she gives blessings faster and her healing debuff is delegated. * Charging stuns gives your location away, so avoid charging up stuns when hiding from the hunter. * A Cursed Guard can stop a hunter's attack animation if it is delayed. Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * "Fate" * Reservist * Cleanse * Skillful Lady * Poison Berry * Man in Dream * Servant * Worn Clothes * (TBA) Accessories * Expert Detective * Confident Detective * Gemini * Cursed Totem * Curse Cloud * Milk Carton * Straw Eyeball * (TBA) Pets * Blue Butterfly * Phonograph * Silent Alarm Clock * Miss Nightingale * Observer * Chomper * Shiba Inu * Flesh Devourer * Alexander The Great * Mr. Whiskers * Lifelong * Mini Jack * Mini Geisha * Mini Joker * Mini Feaster * Geri * Freki * Rattatosk * Naughty Bruce * (TBA) Graffiti * Muse Mark * Lucky Survivor * Call of the Abyss II (Graffiti) * Smiling Smiley Face * Villain Charm * Call of the Abyss III Emotes * Agree * Hurry Back * Confused * Hush * Advance * Dance * Lie Down * Provoke Standby Motion * Default * Ready * Look Trivia *She is of Haitian-American descent. *She is based on Marie Laveau, a renowned Louisianian voodoo practitioner from the 19th century. *Her birthday is January 3rd. *She likes herbs, wooden statues and golden accessories but dislikes apes. Category:Female Category:Survivor Category:Character Category:Enchantress Category:Contain